


Toss the Garter

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Games [21]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark pops the question--sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toss the Garter

April 2010 

Chewing on the arm of his glasses but retaining enough presence of mind so as not to bite through the black resin, Clark stared down at the simple cream invitation lettered with black calligraphy, hoping Lex didn't strangle him when he saw it. 

'Mr. Alexander J. Luthor and Mr. Clark J. Kent request the pleasure of your company at their commitment ceremony.' 

The date, eight weeks in the future, and the place, a bed and breakfast in Vermont, gave the when and the where. Everything was set, except for one little detail--Clark hadn't told Lex he was planning this. It wasn't that he thought Lex would mind the ceremony and what it meant; it was that his partner loved to be in control - of everything. Well, this was one time he wasn't going to be in charge, and he'd just have to deal. 

Sliding the personal note he'd written into the envelope on top of the invitation, Clark sealed the flap and addressed the front to Lex, not adding a return address as he had to the small pile of invitations he'd already finished. Just his family and their closest friends had been invited, and he had flights arranged for his parents, Rob and Lana and their two children. 

Dave and Chloe, who was five months pregnant with their first child, were coming in with Bruce and Dick, and Clark didn't envy the two of them that flight. After three years in Gotham, Chloe still hadn't ferreted out their secret, but somehow Clark knew she'd find out eventually. 

After affixing stamps to the invitations, Clark stood and walked from his cubicle to the mail slot in the main hallway of his floor of the Planet. Taking a deep breath, he slid the envelopes into the slot, watching them fall through the wall and down to the paper's mailroom. Two days at the maximum and the card would get to the house. Two days to live. Turning away from the innocent looking slot, Clark wondered if a monster attack would be too much to ask for. 

* * *

Lois Lane strode into the newsroom at the Planet, gaze immediately zeroing in on her partner while everyone else scurried out of harm's way. 

"Kent!" Brandishing a familiar cream vellum envelope, she stalked toward him, eyes flashing. "What exactly is this? I thought we were partners, friends, and this is how you choose to let me know you're getting married?" 

Clark looked up, pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose as he did so. "Well," he said, trying to grin and glancing down at his phone to make sure the message light wasn't blinking, "if it makes you feel any better, you know before Lex." 

That stopped Lois in her tracks, and her eyes widened as she gaped at him. "You didn't?" she gasped. "Clark, he's going to kill you!" 

"Probably, but hopefully he'll stop before he finishes the job." Clark shrugged. "It's not often I can surprise him, so when I can, I do." 

Lois shook her head, laughing slightly. "I really don't know how you two make it work. You're so different. But you obviously do. And yeah, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss this for the world." She only wished she could be on hand to see Luthor's face when he found out... "When exactly are you planning to tell him, anyway?" 

Clark took a deep breath and let it out. "Tonight, when he opens the mail. I sent him an invitation too." As prickly as his start with Lois had been, they'd become good friends over the past two years, the fact that she reminded him an awful lot of Chloe helping matters immensely. 

Lois' eyes widened again. "I think that's taking surprise to a whole new level, Clark. You'd better make sure to get of here on time tonight. He may need CPR." 

He chuckled at that. "I can manage that. I just hope nothing comes up is all. Better to let him blow while I'm there than stew about things for hours." 

"Yeah, I can see where giving Lex Luthor time to brood and build up a head of steam would be bad. Sort of like letting a nuclear reactor go critical," Lois said dryly. 

"He's not that bad, Lois," Clark said seriously, looking up at her. While the two of them got along fine, relations between Lois and Lex weren't that smooth. Clark knew Lex's annoyance was because of her long-standing fixation with Superman, but there was no way he could explain that to her, so he tried to mitigate things as best he could. "Besides, I can't think of anyone else around here like that..." He trailed off and grinned as she gave him the evil eye. 

Lois let that go in favor of something that had just occurred to her. "Did you invite Superman? I know he considers you a friend." She might be able to tie him down if she played this right. She'd been angling for a date with the muscular alien for ages. 

God, that was the last thing Lex needed to hear about. Stifling a silent groan, Clark grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's not like I have his address, and I think he might have more important things to do then go to my and Lex's commitment ceremony." 

Only briefly deflated by that logic, Lois pointed out, "Lex Luthor's marriage is going to get some serious media coverage. I'm sure he'll hear about it, and since he talks to you so often, I'll bet he'll show up. If he doesn't have to save someone, of course. But I'm sure he'll try. Hmm, I'd better get a new dress, something he'd like," she mused. 

"Well, don't get your hopes up," Clark cautioned. "But if you're nice, I'll introduce you to Bruce Wayne and his partner Dick Grayson..." 

"What is with billionaires and being gay?" Lois grumbled, momentarily sidetracked. "Luthor and Wayne could buy the planet between them, and they both fall for younger men. It's enough to make a woman take vows." 

Clark had to chuckle at that. "Don't worry, Lois. I'm sure there's a nice man out there just waiting for you to tell him what to do - or maybe a female billionaire." He ducked as she raised a hand to smack him at the last. 

"Very funny, Clark. Fortunately, I have my sights set a little higher." She started to drift off into her favorite fantasy of her, Superman, and a tropical island, but she was interrupted by a bellow that shook the dust from the rafters--or would have if there'd been rafters in the newsroom. 

"Lane! Kent!" 

She rolled her eyes at Clark as they started toward Perry's office in response to his roar. 

* * *

Tired after a long day of negotiating with a Japanese research firm, Lex let himself into the house and barely had the energy to bend down to pet Sheri and Gohan when they bounded across the marble flooring to greet him at the door. Still, their effusive welcome raised his spirits, so by the time he let them into the yard and started flipping through the mail, he was feeling better. Coming home always did that for him. 

A heavy vellum envelope, hand-lettered in expert calligraphy, caught his attention, particularly since it was addressed to him alone. People had learned by now that ignoring Clark was a sure way to be ignored by Lex, so it had been some time since he'd received an invitation that wasn't addressed to both of them. Frowning, he slit it open with the small blade on his key chain and withdrew the contents. 

He grew even more bewildered when he recognized Clark's handwriting on the note, but he put that aside for the moment in favor of the invitation. He unfolded it curiously and nearly fell to the floor when he read it. 

Moments passed as Lex stared at the wedding invitation--his wedding invitation--then slowly, he started to smile. "Leave it to Clark to come up with a way to avoid actually asking me," he chuckled aloud, a thumb caressing the thick paper. 

Cursing to himself when he pulled in the driveway and saw that Lex was already home, Clark parked his car in the garage and came through the back door, letting the dogs back in with him as he entered. Seeing Lex standing at the center island, an envelope in his hand, Clark swallowed hard. "Hey," he said, walking up next to the older man and looking down at him, feeling a blush heat the back of his neck. "Anything interesting in the mail?" 

"Depends what you call interesting," Lex replied, glancing at him blandly as he leaned against the island. "A few bills, invitations to parties that sound like the same old-same old... oh yes, and a proposal." He eyed Clark, only the laughter in the pale blue gaze belying his serious demeanor. "Know anything about that?" 

Feeling the knot inside his stomach relax and knowing he'd been stupid to be worried, Clark managed to act surprised. "A proposal? Who's it from?" 

"Well, you know, the actual proposal is unsigned, but the wedding invitation says I'm marrying Clark Kent. Do you think I should? This might be a scam to get me to invest in a time share, after all." 

Finally starting to chuckle, Clark shook his head and drew Lex into a hug. "Fuck you, Luthor," he murmured. "You know it's from me. Now are you going to answer me, or do I need to call everyone and tell them you dumped me?" 

Lex finally let the smile escape, and he beamed at Clark, grabbing hold of his hair to tug him down into a hungry kiss. When their lips finally parted, Lex was panting for air, and he simply said, "Yes." 

"Smart man." Diving in for another kiss, Clark took his time exploring Lex's mouth and as much of his body as he could given the fact that they were still dressed. "So you aren't pissed that I planned it without you?" 

"If you ever repeat this, you're sleeping on the sofa for a month, but I thought it was kind of romantic," Lex admitted. "You're sweeping me off my feet, Mr. Kent." 

"Cross my heart and hope to die, I won't breathe a word," Clark promised, before grinning. "Sweeping you off your feet, eh? What a great idea." Saying that, he lifted Lex into his arms, carrying him as Rhett did Scarlett through the house and upstairs, silencing his protest with more kisses. 

Lex clutched at Clark, nearly choking on his initial yelp of surprise followed by... No, Lex Luthor did not giggle. Still, he clung to Clark as he laughed. "I think you're supposed to wait till after the ceremony for this." 

Clark stopped walking and looked down at Lex. "If you tell me we're sleeping in separate beds until after the ceremony, I'm dropping you on your ass here and now." 

"No way in hell!" Lex was appalled by the very idea. "I meant carrying me over the threshold, you idiot. We're both long past safeguarding our virginity, thank god." 

Making a big show of looking around and seeing only the dogs following them, Clark shrugged. "I don't see any threshold. I thought I was carrying you upstairs to celebrate our engagement." 

"Works for me. I like your idea of celebrating," Lex replied, remembering years of Christmases and birthdays and anniversaries. "Since you're playing Rhett, please feel free to ravish me." 

"I was planning on it because frankly, my dear, I do give a damn." Clark snickered as he said this and carried Lex into the bedroom, laying him on the bed and beginning to strip off his clothes, nibbling at every bit of pale skin he uncovered as he went. 

Lex was already moaning and writhing against the lovely quilt Martha had made for them long before Clark had them naked. "God, hurry up," he groaned, "I want you." 

"You want me or you love me?" Clark asked, stripping off his tie and tossing it behind him, sending his shirt, pants and briefs fluttering to the floor as well. 

"Both," Lex gasped, staring at him hungrily, hands reaching for Clark. "Have I mentioned how good you look naked?" He half sat up, needing to touch him, wanting to taste Clark. "We should stay here all the time so you never need to dress again." 

"Might cause problems with my job and Lexcorp." As Clark spoke, he leaned in, kissing Lex, then pushing him back onto the bed, trailing his fingers down the other man's chest and abdomen, following their path with his lips. 

"We can live on love," Lex mumbled, arching beneath him. "Don't need anything else. We can become beachcombers on some uninhabited tropical island where no one will ever find us again." Lifting his head and smiling at the needy expression on Lex's face, Clark blew a light breath over one of his nipples. "But how will you become President if you live on an island?" 

"I'll be president of the Kryptonian colony on Earth." Lex bit his lip hard to keep from crying out as Clark aroused him, and his legs shifted restlessly on the bed. "Pull the quilt off, Clark. Don't want come on it," he muttered, barely able to think, his whole being focused on Clark and the pleasure he knew was coming. 

"Yes, dear," Clark murmured, lifting Lex with one hand and pulling the quilt out from beneath him, unaccountably touched by the concern Lex had for the gift his parents had given them years before. "And no, you'll be the President of the United States, got it?" he asked, starting in on Lex's torso again, placing licking kisses along his ribs and down to the flat plane of his stomach. 

"Just want to be president of you," Lex panted, tangling his fingers in the dark curls and holding Clark to him. "Just want you, want to be with you, god, want you in me." 

Lifting his head and smiling beatifically down at Lex, Clark nodded. "You have all that," he promised, reaching for the lube and squeezing some out onto his fingers to slick and stretch Lex's ass. 

"Now!" Lex growled, ankles locking behind Clark's back to try to pull him down. "Want you, not your fingers." Whether it was an effect of the bond or something else, the heat between them had never ebbed. Nearly a decade together and Clark could still make Lex beg with a glance. 

Even though there was no way Lex could physically make Clark do anything, all it took was a look in his eyes and the sound of his voice to make the strongest man on Earth cave. "God, yes," he murmured, sliding his hands under Lex's buttocks and lifting so that he could slot himself at the entrance to Lex's body and press inside. 

Lex cried out, body arching right off the bed as he fought to take Clark deeper, to feel possessed by Clark. "Take me," he invited huskily, heat pooling in his belly and reflected in his eyes. He forced himself to release his grasp on Clark's shoulders and lie back, arms over his head, left hand locked around the worn leather collar encircling his wrist, and he stared up at Clark, giving up all control. 

"God, Lex," Clark groaned, pushing up to his knees and pressing Lex's thighs back closer to his body before giving into his own need and beginning to power into the tight, wet heat that enclosed him so perfectly. His fingers tightened in the sheets, and he stared down at Lex, lust and love combining within him to almost overwhelm him. 

"Just Lex, not God," Lex half laughed, staring up at him as the pleasure rippled through him, making his muscles tense as he watched Clark possess him. "So good, so fucking hot," he groaned, trembling on the brink of orgasm without a single touch to his cock. He bit his lip again, trying to fight it back, not wanting this to end yet. 

"Ass," Clark muttered affectionately, arching forward to bury himself fully before drawing back, teasing both of them with the long, slow thrusts. 

"Christ." Lex whimpered faintly, his body thrumming with tension as the pleasure slowly grew, making him feel like he was going to explode, and all the while he watched Clark. He met each thrust, trembling in Clark's grasp, and he begged wordlessly for more. 

"Not Christ, just Clark," Clark couldn't resist saying before kissing Lex again, keeping up the slow, steady pace, trying to drive them both crazy with need. 

Lex never realized when he released his death grip on his own wrist and grabbed for Clark instead, nails trying fruitlessly to dig into the invulnerable shoulders. He fought to pull Clark into him, to increase the force of his claiming, but his strength was no match for Clark's. He cried out, a long wail of pure hunger, and he shook with the passion Clark was still fanning ever higher. 

"Need you, need you so bad, all the time," Clark whispered, feeling the pressure as Lex tried to force him deeper. "You're in me, all the time, even when I'm in you, even when we're not together." He was rambling now, but he didn't care, all that mattered was the feel of his partner under him and the bond they shared. His hips began to snap faster as desire overwhelmed restraint and the need to feel Lex come overwhelmed patience. 

Lex keened sharply as Clark suddenly took him harder, his body shaking with the force of the thrusts into him. He met every stroke eagerly, shaking with lust, then screamed as Clark slammed into his prostate over and over, driving him over the edge into a climax that felt as if it turned him inside out, semen smearing their bellies as he came from Clark's claiming of him. His vision went black around the edges, and he distantly heard wild cries without realizing they were coming from him. 

Clark managed to ride out Lex's climax, though it took every ounce of self-control he had to keep from coming too when he felt Lex go wild under and around him. Finally giving in, he rocked forward, the lessening contractions around his erection doing him in. With a cry, Clark came, his whole body shaking as he spent himself deep with in Lex's now relaxed body, then collapsed down across the older man's chest, feeling their sweat-slicked skin slide. 

Too limp and exhausted to do more than nuzzle Clark's cheek, Lex was perfectly content where he was, indifferent to the stickiness between them and slowly seeping out of him. Having Clark above him, covering him, made him feel totally secure, and he murmured happily. 

"In case I didn't get around to it earlier," Lex mumbled, "yes." He knew perfectly well he had already accepted, but the moment seemed to call for a reiteration. 

"You sure?" When Lex only nodded, Clark smiled and closed his eyes. "Even if I tell you Lois is going to be there?" 

Lex tried to growl, but as contented as he was just then, it sounded more like a kitten spitting. Sighing, he gave it up, at least for the moment. "She'd just better keep her hands off you and not spend the whole day babbling on about Superman. And you'd better have invited Gillian!" 

"Do you think I'd invite Lois and not her?" Clark asked, rolling to his back and bringing Lex with him. "I won't invite my female friends and not yours." 

"Chloe is gonna laugh again," Lex sighed, remembering the last time they'd thrown a party and everyone had shown up. Even Bruce had been laughing as he and Clark alternated fits of insane jealousy. Clark had about as much liking for the girl who'd been one of Lex's closest friends during his years in England as Lex did for Lois. 

"We'll just start telling her it's gonna be twins or triplets again; that'll scare her off," Clark answered, not wanting to ruin their mood by getting into a discussion about Gillian and her friendship with Lex, a friendship that Clark hadn't even known about before the woman dropped in on them several years before out of the blue--or out of the rain forests to be exact. 

"It'll have her plotting vengeance when she calms down. Do you really want Chloe out to get you? I'd rather suffer the Biblical plagues. They'd probably be more pleasant than whatever she could come up with, especially driven by hormones. In case you've forgotten, Lana nearly ripped you a new one last time she was pregnant and you teased her." 

"Mmm, good point. Not even Superman could save me from those two on the warpath. God, imagine if they both were pregnant at the same time!" Clark shuddered. "Rob and Dave are braver men than I, that's for certain." 

Lex rolled his eyes. "Sounds like it's a good thing you'll never have to deal with that... since I'm not likely to get pregnant any time soon." He tugged on Clark's hair until he raised his head so Lex could kiss him. "Though I have to admit the idea of a miniature Clark is not without appeal." 

If anything, Clark's shudder was even more violent. "Oh yeah, just what we need, a miniature me zooming around, bouncing off--or through--the walls. I wonder how my folks dealt with it." 

Lex's shoulders shook as he imagined that. "They're extraordinary people... who probably had a lot of valium," he snickered. 

"For them or me? How about we stick to no kids or you fathering any we might want to have in the future, okay?" 

Lex eyed him incredulously. "With half my genes coming from Lionel Luthor, you want me to procreate? I prefer my Antichrist on film if you don't mind!" 

Clark didn't say a word, he simply arched his eyebrows and stared up at Lex. 

"What? Jor-El is certainly more appealing than Lionel," Lex muttered. "But it's a moot point since neither of us has a womb. And it may be selfish of me, but I'm glad. I don't want to share you with anyone." 

"I didn't mean for one of us to have it... Forget it, we should be concentrating on the ceremony, not any hypothetical kids we might have one day. Besides, we've got Rob and Lana's pair and now Dave and Chloe's offspring to call us Uncle Clark and Uncle Lex." 

Lex rolled his eyes, but he made a mental note to revisit this topic another time. There had been a wistfulness in Clark's tone that he'd never noticed before, and the one constant of Lex's universe was that anything Clark wanted, Clark got. 

"The ceremony?" he repeated instead. "I thought you'd already arranged everything?" 

"Well, yes, but I thought you might want to know what you're getting yourself into." Clark grinned. "The lavender ruffled tux is going to look great on you." 

Eyes narrowing, Lex simply stared at him. Silently. Unblinkingly. 

"No lavender ruffles?" 

"Would you like to get married in your Superman costume?" 

"Lois might like it, though then she might try to hog-tie you and take your place." 

Lex snarled. "And we'd be dining on flambeed reporter," he growled. "I think Superman needs to make it clear to her that he's taken. I know you can't say by whom since you think I can't take care of myself, but I want her to. Stop. Touching. You." Each word was bitten off. 

"I'll try, Lex," Clark promised, regretting that he'd brought it up, even in a joking manner. 

Lex pulled him into another possessive kiss. "You know I do trust you, right?" he said finally. "I just hate that even she can touch you in public and I can't. You know how bad I am at sharing," he tried to joke. 

Clark nodded and tried to smile. "Yeah, just about as bad as I am. So," he continued, wanting to change the subject, "do you want to know about the ceremony or not?" 

"Of course. I want to know every detail of how I'm going to tell the world that you're all mine and no one else has a chance." Lex tried to apologize with a glance, and he promised himself yet again to be more rational when it came to Lois Lane. 

"Hang on..." Clark stretched out an arm and reached in his bedside table drawer for some pamphlets. Scooting back, he leaned against the headboard with Lex leaning on his chest. "Here's info on the B&B, and some on the commitment ceremonies." 

"Ugh, this one would make us look like Emmett on Queer as Folk," Lex said, immediately vetoing one of the ceremonies that was too 'frilly' for his taste. He squirmed slightly to settle himself more comfortably as he reached for the next flyer. "Hmm, this has possibilities. Discreet, dignified... and I like that we can write our own vows." Lex twisted around to press a kiss to the leather strip lying on Clark's collarbone. 

"Somehow I thought you'd pick that one," Clark murmured, glad he'd already started thinking about what he wanted to say during the ceremony. "The B&B has a veranda overlooking the lawn and garden. It's not huge but plenty big enough for the number of people we have coming. Oh, and Jimmy said he'd do the pictures, but I think he just wanted to make sure I invited him too." He chuckled at the last, remembering the freckled redhead's excitement on hearing that he was included as one of Clark's friends. 

"As long as Lois and Chloe don't start a brawl over which of them gets to cover it," Lex chuckled. "For two reporters supposedly on the same side, those two do a good impersonation of mortal enemies at times." 

"When it comes to a story, even Superman wouldn't get in their way," Clark chuckled. "And it's our wedding, it's my story, not that there's going to be any story about it." 

Lex snorted. "If you really believe that, I have some nice beachfront property in Arizona to sell you." 

"If anyone tries to crash our wedding, Superman will show up, to drive them off." 

"With all the reporters who are invited, no crashing will be necessary. But you know, I really don't mind. I rather like letting everyone know that you're mine. It's one time I don't object to being in the public eye. I enjoy showing you off on the rare occasions you let me." 

Clark hugged Lex close, then skittered his fingertips up the older man's ribs. "Not even for you am I wearing leather to our wedding." 

"A well cut tux will do fine. For once Clark Kent will appear in public looking good in a suit that will fit." 

"As compared to my everyday ones that don't fit?" Clark asked, grinning as he kissed the back of Lex's neck. "Considering the fact that you took me shopping for my work clothes before I started at the Planet, I know they fit and they fit well." 

"You slump." Lex eyed him fiercely. "You will not slump on our wedding day." 

"Yes, I slump, just like I wear glasses, because Superman doesn't do either of them!" Seeing the determined look in Lex's eyes, he sighed. "And on our wedding day, I won't slump." 

"Good Clark. You can have a treat for good behavior." Lex smiled toothily. 

Clark's eyebrows rose. "Are you comparing me to Gohan and Sheri?" 

"Well, you all give me the same big-eyed look, you all like to lick me, you all respond to rewards and scoldings..." 

"And we all wear collars," Clark answered dryly. "Keep it up, Krillin, and you'll be wearing prison orange to the wedding." 

"I wear orange and you wear leather! And my clothes won't even talk to me, never mind yours." 

Clark snickered, remembering the strange conversation they'd had about clothes the first time he'd gone to Gotham City with Lex. "My clothes would make it up to them," he cooed. 

"My clothes would never forgive them for making them share closet space with something orange." 

"I bet they could. They've learned some things the past few years." 

"Nothing could make up for orange. But they're welcome to try." 

Clark pouted. "Not even if mine rubbed up against yours, sliding their innocent little cotton selves over your bad leather?" As he spoke, he ran his hands up and down Lex's sides. 

"Innocent? I think not. Brazen hussies, the lot of them." Lex shivered as Clark petted him and moved closer, his hands resting on Clark's hips. "Then again, debauched former innocents can be a lot of fun. I think my clothes could be interested." 

"Just think? Mine will have to work harder to keep them interested. Think yours would like it if mine wound around them and rubbed up and down against them?" Clark moved his leg over Lex's. 

"I think they might be up for that," Lex managed to say without gasping, arching against Clark. "But yours might have to work to make up to them for that orange thing they brought into their closet." 

"How about if they show your clothes the tricks the orange ones taught them?" 

"New tricks, huh? I think my clothes would enjoy that. And they might even reciprocate." Lex rubbed his ass against Clark's hardening cock, enjoying their slow arousal. 

"Oh they would, would they?" Grinning, Clark nibbled on Lex's ear, lifting him just enough to get his legs under Lex's before floating them both off the bed. 

Lex gasped and clutched at Clark before relaxing against him. "Well, they might not be able to manage this, but I'm sure they could find something that yours would enjoy." 

"They can have their own fun," Clark murmured, cupping a hand over Lex's groin and stroking his lengthening cock. "Besides, the spandex may have taught them a few new tricks too 

"They do like the spandex," Lex agreed. "All tight and shiny, makes them want to stroke it and feel it against them when they're fucking." He thrust into Clark's hand, loving the sensation of nothing but Clark touching him. 

Clark stopped moving and looked over Lex's shoulder at him. "Lex, I am not wearing the suit to fuck you, got it?" 

"Not right now, no," Lex replied, a devilish look in his eyes. He'd been fantasizing about that suit for a while now, and... "Just make sure to bring it on our honeymoon--for private use only!" 

Deciding turnabout was fair play, Clark adopted a confused look as he rubbed his erection between Lex's ass cheeks. "What honeymoon? It's only the weekend, Lex." 

Biting back a moan, Lex let his legs fall open, hanging over Clark's. "Then it'll be a short honeymoon to hold us till we can have a real one... possibly involving that nice island we spent a week nude on after you graduated." 

"I think a hurricane destroyed it, what a shame." As Clark spoke, he floated them closer to the nightstand so he could grab the lube. Squirting some on his fingers, he reached under both of them and slicked Lex up so that he could slide inside. "Guess you'll have to settle for a week on Fire Island instead." 

Lex craned his neck around to peer at Clark even as he moaned harshly and clutched desperately at him, his body seeking to draw Clark even deeper inside himself. "F-Fire Island? Really? You took a week off?" 

"Mmm hmm, and so did you, thanks to Joel." Moving his hand back to Lex's cock, Clark stroked the warm flesh in time with his thrusts. After kissing Lex's mouth, Clark nipped his lower lip. "And yes, I'll let you pack for me." 

"That ought to give new meaning to traveling light," Lex teased, trying not to whimper as Clark slowly drove him insane. Suspended as he was atop Clark, there was nothing he could do but accept the pleasure... and the helplessness was incredible. 

"Ha ha ha." At that point, Clark decided that moving was much better than talking, and he thrust up sharply into Lex's body, at the same time pinching one of his nipples. 

Lex cried out loudly, his body spasming around the welcome invader, instantly on the brink of coming but. Not. Quite. There. Practically whining with frustration, he tried to move but had no leverage, his fingers clawing fruitlessly at Clark's arms as he writhed like a deliciously pinned butterfly. 

"God, you're hot like that," Clark breathed, shuddering as he felt Lex tighten around him. "Never get tired of this, it's always new." He stroked Lex's shaft, wanting to feel the other man come apart, supported only by him. 

"Fuck yes," Lex panted. "God, please, harder, Clark..." He cried out again when Clark thrust into at the same moment as he pumped his cock, then screamed sharply as he convulsed, ribbons of milky come coating Clark's fist as he climaxed, feeling nothing but Clark. 

"Love... you." As he spoke, Clark came, driving upwards into Lex's ass while the contractions still milked his cock. Slowly lowering them both back to the mattress, he groaned in pleasure. "So are we going to be Kent-Luthor or Luthor-Kent?" 

When Lex had enough working brain cells to understand the question, he laughed wryly. "If it weren't for business, I'd say forget the Luthor and go with Kent." He sighed. "Luthor-Kent sounds better I think. Saving the best for last." 

Reaching for some tissues to clean them up, Clark shook his head. "Thanks for the compliment, but I was sort of kidding there. I didn't really think we were going to do that." 

Lex shivered and made a soft sound of contentment as Clark cared for him, dazed blue eyes watching his lover. "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to do it... though at any other time I'd probably have something suitably pithy to say about sappiness," he admitted with a faint chuckle. 

Clark chuckled quietly. "I thought that would be the case. We don't have to decide that now, though we probably do have to get up and feed their highnesses before they decide to chew through the door and run rampant in the neighborhood." 

"God no, once was enough," Lex replied with a shudder, remembering the time the back gate had been left open and Sheri had been lost, though only for a short time. "Tell you what, Gohan and Sheri can hyphenate their names," he chuckled. "I think you and I already know who we belong to." 

"That works," Clark laughed. "I suppose we'll have to get them new tags for their collars. They can wear them at the ceremony." 

"And we'll just have to hope that they don't try to eat the flowers." Lex grinned, picturing the chaos the two dogs could wreak if they felt ignored. "We'll put Chloe and Lois in charge of watching them," he added with an evil chuckle as he nuzzled Clark. 

"And won't they love that," Clark laughed, kissing Lex soundly before rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom. "We'll have to make sure their collars match the dresses." Thinking of how Lois said she was going to dress up in case Superman showed, he winced. 

Lex caught the wince, and his eyes narrowed, but he let it slide. He was too content just then to want to ruin it by discussing Lois Lane and her grabby habits when it came to Superman. Although he did have to say, "The day you decide to come out to the world as Superman, I want Lois in the room, and I want to be right there beside you." He smiled smugly as he imagined the moment. "And do we really have to feed or walk them right now? What the hell ever happened to post-coital cuddling?" he grumbled, rolling over to glare at the bathroom doorway. 

"I've already promised you that you will be. You can even grope me as I say it," Clark called out of the bathroom. "And no, we don't have to walk them, but we've been home for over an hour, and they haven't been fed; just how much more peace will they give us?" As he spoke, Clark walked back into the bedroom and pulled on a pair of boxers and shorts before holding out a hand to Lex. "C'mon, we can cuddle later, I promise." 

Grumbling under his breath the whole time, Lex grabbed his robe and wrapped it around himself before taking Clark's hand. He'd briefly considered grabbing his lover's boxers, but as he knew from experience, they were different enough in build that Clark's clothes fell right off him after a couple of steps. "Fine, but I hope you're planning to feed me as well as the terrible twosome. After all, I do nicer things for you." 

Clark grinned, keeping a hold of Lex's hand. "Do I ever not feed you?" he asked, leading the older man out of the bedroom and laughing when the dogs both jumped to their feet at their approach. "Chicken or steaks? It's a nice evening; we can grill." 

"You can grill; I can supervise," Lex said superciliously before breaking into a laugh. "Hang on though, if you want me outside, their highnesses are going to want to play, and I don't want the family jewels flapping in the breeze. Start marinating the steaks while I get a pair of shorts, and I'll be right down." He kissed Clark quickly before going back into the bedroom and digging out the cutoffs Clark had insisted he try a few years before. Much to his surprise, he'd loved them, and they were his clothing of choice now when they were alone. 

Lex padded barefoot out of the green and blue bedroom and headed downstairs, knowing Clark would already be outside playing with the dogs, dinner temporarily forgotten. Grinning as he saw the rest of his family through the patio doors in the kitchen, he gathered up two beers, something else Clark had gotten him hooked on, and went out to join them, ducking as a Frisbee flew over his head, then dodging as Gohan shot past in pursuit of it. 

"Hey, watch it or I'm going to demand hazard pay!" 

"You mean just being with me isn't pay enough?" Clark asked, trying for a forlorn expression. 

Lex rolled his eyes. "What kind of payment did you think I was going for?" 

"A diamond encrusted wedding ring?" Laughing, Clark threw the Frisbee for Gohan again and ambled over to Lex's side, taking the extra beer from his hand and taking a drink from the bottle. "Mmm, tastes almost as good as you do." 

"Gee, I taste better than beer, my life is complete," Lex snarked, taking the Frisbee when Gohan bounded back and tossing it with an expert flick of the wrist that belied the fact that he'd never touched one before moving into this house with Clark. 

Clark rolled his eyes upward. "And I asked you to marry me why?" he asked, walking over to the grill and turning it on. 

"Because I'm gorgeous, sexy, rich, powerful, and you can't live without me," Lex replied, grinning. "Where else are you going to find a young billionaire who adores you?" 

"Bruce and Dick said they'd take me in." 

Lex's eyebrows rose toward his nonexistent hairline. "And are you planning on sharing their bed too?" 

"Well, they are cute..." Clark mused, "but as fixated on each other as you and I are, so it's a no go. Damn, stuck with the guy I'm crazy about, what a chore." 

"Poor baby. Whatever can I do to make it up to you?" Lex moved up behind Clark, fitting himself to Clark's back and wrapping his arms around his waist while he raised his chin slightly to lean it on Clark's shoulder. 

"I'll tell you later. Right now though, you can distract the mutts so I can bring the steaks out of the house and get them cooking." 

Lex looked down at the two dogs pushing against their bare legs and chuckled. "And just how am I supposed to throw a Frisbee for Gohan and a ball for Sheri at the same time?" he asked, even as he leaned down to grab the ball from Sheri and throw it across the yard, then do the same with the Frisbee, though in the opposite direction. Both dogs concentrated so completely on trying to catch the toys that they'd been known to run into each other and stun themselves if they went in the same direction. 

Clark grinned in response. "You have two hands, and from what I've seen, you're damn close to ambidextrous. I'm sure you can manage." Turning, he kissed Lex on the temple and walked toward the house. 

"You'll see just how ambidextrous I can be later," Lex threatened as the dogs pelted toward him. Groaning, he threw the toys again, thinking that he was definitely going to need that meal. "Too bad we can't bottle all that energy," he muttered, watching them charge off again. 

"Promises, promises," Clark laughed before going into the house and picking up the bowl where the steaks had been marinating then coming back out. "Want to do the salad? I think we have a bag in there." 

"Easy, just my speed." Lex went to get the salad and dump it in the serving bowl, pausing to grab dressing, bacon bits, and croutons before heading back out. "Want me to get some cheese too or is this good?" he asked as he put it all on the table then turned to go back for bowls and forks. 

"Up to you. Maybe some of that crusty bread if we still have some." The phone rang, and Clark looked over at the outside line. "And you can get that too." 

"Yes, sir," Lex replied, teasing him. When he picked up the phone and was greeted with, "Details! Now, Farmboy!" he wished he'd run the other way. 

"Why, Ms. Lane, what a pleasure it is to hear your dulcet tones," he sniped, knowing and not caring that Lois was rather baffled by his barely veiled animosity since she had no way of knowing that the Superman she drooled over was Lex's personal property. 

Groaning to himself when he heard Lex's comment, Clark wanted to grab the phone, but couldn't reach it and the steaks at the same time. 

"A pleasure as always, Mr. Luthor," Lois answered, wondering just what bug had crawled up Lex's ass this time. "So, have you killed Clark, or can he come to the phone?" 

"Clark is grilling our dinner, and since I'd rather not dine on shoe leather, no, he can't come to the phone. But in the interest of preventing you from bursting from frustrated curiosity, yes, I got the invitation; no, he isn't dead; yes, I said yes; and yes, you're invited to the ceremony. Have I covered the highlights, or was there something else you wanted to know?" 

"More information, but I'll get that out of Kent tomorrow morning," she sighed. "And just so you know, there's no way I'm missing this. Just don't make him late for work tomorrow with celebrating tonight, got it?" 

"Just be prepared for him to fall asleep at his desk," Lex retorted, smiling wickedly as he disconnected before she could reply or hear Clark's squawk. 

"That was soooo unnecessary," Clark groaned, flipping the steaks over. "At least she's not as bad as Chloe what with wanting details about our sex life." 

"Which is what made it all the better," Lex replied smugly, sitting down to watch Clark finish up after he set the baguette, butter, plates, and silverware on the table. "I think I actually shut her up, something that I was beginning to think was an impossibility." 

"Lex..." Clark sighed, knowing that there was no way he was going to win a discussion about Lois. "Promise you'll be nice at the ceremony, okay?" 

"Clark, on the day I marry you, I doubt I would notice if Lois decided to dance naked on top of the tables." 

Clark snickered at that. "Now that would be quite the reception entertainment." 

"Then they might not notice when we skip out on our own party. Hmmm, that has potential," Lex mused, grinning. 

"Fool," Clark murmured fondly. "No leaving early, got it?" 

"Then you'd better make sure there are floor length tablecloths, because at least one of us is going to be under them at some point." 

"With Chloe and Jimmy both there with their cameras? No way, Luthor!" 

"I'm sure Chloe already has similar pictures," Lex sighed, "and you can melt Jimmy's camera. You can't expect me to spend an entire day with you looking edible and not taste." 

Clark gave a sly smile. "Yes. It'll make that night that much better. Anticipation, Lex." 

"Evil tease," Lex groaned. "If I end up with a wet spot on my tuxedo, you're going to be sorry, Clark." 

"I can get you some Depends to wear if you think it'll be a problem." 

The look Lex gave him should have incinerated him on the spot. "Keep it up, Kent, and you'll be spending your wedding night on the sofa." 

Clark gave with the best puppy dog look he had available as he transferred the steaks to a plate. "You wouldn't." 

Lex sighed. "I'm such a sucker. But I will find a way to make you pay." He inhaled appreciatively and reached for his knife and fork, moaning happily as he cut into the steak and the juices seeped out onto the plate. "I think I'd keep you just for the way you cook a steak." 

After serving them both up some salad and pouring Thousand Island dressing on his portion, Clark grinned. "That you can thank Dad for, or maybe I should since it's the only reason you're keeping me right now." 

"Well," Lex drawled, eyeing him up and down while adding Italian dressing to his portion, "not the only reason." 

"Maybe because I'm useful and decorative as well?" 

"Oh, most definitely. And I think we can add inspirational to the list too." 

Clark took a drink of beer and shook his head. "That list's pretty damn long now." 

"Well, how 'bout we replace it with something that covers all of them: mine." Lex leaned over the table and kissed him lightly before settling back in his seat. 

"Always that." Clark reached out and squeezed Lex's hand gently. He heard a soft whine and looked down to where Sheri and Gohan were sitting by them, begging for a bit of meat. "As well as theirs too." 

Lex laughed. "I'm not sure they're willing to share title on us, so it'll be our secret." He cut off a piece of the fat along the edge of his steak and held it down to Sheri. 

Clark nodded. "Much safer that way," he said, cutting Gohan a piece of his meat as well so he didn't get jealous. As he was cutting himself a bite, the phone began to ring again. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a very busy night?" 

"Because you were idiotic enough to announce to everyone we know that we're getting married," Lex pointed out calmly. "So you can deal with the phone." He smiled beatifically at his partner as he took another bite of his steak. 

Sighing as he got up to get the phone, Clark paused and looked back over his shoulder. "Everyone but you anyway." 

"Don't remind me. If I weren't so delighted by the idea of finally getting a legal claim on you, I'd have said no just to see your face. Not that I wouldn't have said yes in the end, of course," he added in case Clark misunderstood. 

Frowning mightily at the thought of Lex turning him down, even for a moment, Clark answered the phone. 

Lex grinned into his salad at Clark's reaction and listened to his side of the conversation, trying to guess who was on the other end. As Clark said, this was going to be a very long night. 

* * *

"Would you mind very much if I ran away from home and hid out here?" Lex asked Martha Kent as he collapsed into a chair in her kitchen. "I feel like I'm trapped in a wedding planning nightmare. All our female friends want to make this the 'perfect wedding', and I'm ready to run away to the Fortress and never come back." 

She placed a mug of coffee and piece of chocolate cake in front of him and sat down at the table as well, laughing quietly. "And leave Clark standing at the altar?" 

"No, I was planning to kidnap him and elope. Since everyone else seems to want this big wedding ceremony, let them have it while Clark and I just go get married already." Lex sighed and took a mouthful of his coffee. "It's turning into a three-ring circus." 

"Have you told Clark this?" Martha asked, tilting her head to the side as she studied him. 

"How? I never see him anymore!" Lex practically wailed. 

Martha nodded slowly, understanding. "And now we come down to the real reason you're upset." 

Lex sighed and poked at his cake with his fork before setting it aside. "I'm pretty obvious, aren't I? I'd just like to see him more than every couple of days." 

"You've both got crazy schedules," Martha answered, reaching across the table to squeeze Lex's hand comfortingly. "It's still two weeks before the wedding. Why don't you make a date with him? A night for the two of you?" 

Lex paused with his coffee halfway to his lips then set it down again with a wry chuckle. "You make me feel like an idiot, Martha. Something so simple and I never thought of it." He shook his head. "I suppose after being together for so long, I forget we can still do things like have a date. Thank you. I think that's exactly what we both need." 

Martha laughed quietly and shook her head. "I'm your mother-in-law, Lex. Making you feel stupid is part of the job description, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. Now go plan something to make the two of you happy - and don't forget to take the phones off the hook!" 

Lex chuckled. "As if we'd stop for a phone call!" He hurriedly finished his cake and coffee and rose to his feet, nearly tripping over Sheri, who was licking the floor in case she'd missed a crumb of what he'd given her. 

"Thanks again, Martha. I think you may have just saved my sanity." With a quick hug and a kiss on her cheek, he was gone, Sheri on his heels and plans brewing in his mind. 

* * *

That evening Lex's concentration on his work was decidedly lacking as he glanced up every few minutes, hoping Clark would have returned. His restlessness disturbed the dogs enough that Sheri and Gohan retreated to the bedroom and left him to his own devices. 

"Sorry I'm late," Clark called as he walked through the door, dropping his keys on the small table in the entryway and setting his briefcase in the hall. "Perry's working my ass off because I'm going to be gone." He chuckled and looked around. "Lex? Where are you?" 

"I was in my office, but now I'm here," Lex said as he came down the sweeping marble staircase to hug Clark. "Waiting for you to get home so we can go out. On a date. Together. Alone." 

"Together alone?" Clark asked, smiling. "That's an oxymoron if I've ever heard one. And a date?" He nuzzled Lex's temple as he spoke. "What? Dinner and a movie?" 

"That was one of my ideas. I didn't want to decide till you got here in case there was anything specific you wanted to do. But I thought it might be nice to go to that bistro you like and then to a movie and maybe dancing after that. It's been a long time since we made time to do that." 

Clark nodded, tilting his head curiously. "What brought this on? Afraid once we get married, it'll all be dull and drab?" 

"Not in a million years. But I was getting progressively more irritable, and it took your mother to make me realize it was because I miss you. Can you remember the last time we had some time alone together? I can't. If we're not working or you're not off saving the world, our friends are here planning our wedding for us." 

"What do you mean..." Clark paused and sighed, realizing Lex was right. "Does it help to remember they're doing it because they love us?" 

"I'm sure it will after we get some time together. Today I just wanted to elope and never come back." 

"If I hadn't planned all this, I might be tempted to agree with you." 

"It's going to be a beautiful wedding. I just want to get to it already so we can go off on our honeymoon. I feel like I never see you anymore, so tonight we're going to do something about that." 

Clark nodded. "Tonight the S-man's putting up his cape; he's got better things to do." 

"Pleased to hear it. The dogs are fed and have been out, so as soon as you change, we're ready to go." Lex himself was casually dressed in a pair of charcoal pants and a black silk shirt open at the throat. 

Green eyes flicked over Lex's outfit, and Clark licked his lips. "Sure we just can't order pizza and stay in?" 

"You might be able to convince me," Lex replied judiciously, sliding his hands into his pockets and posing for Clark. 

"I don't know..." Clark answered, stepping back away from Lex and beginning to unbutton his own shirt. "If you want to go out, we can go out, Lex." 

Lex's eyes were fixed on the tanned flesh being bared, and he swallowed hard before replying. "No, that's all right. I just wanted us to spend time together without anyone else, and staying in is good for that." 

Clark nodded but paused. "Hold on one minute," he murmured, kissing Lex before darting around the house, turning off all the phones. "Now, where was I...?" 

"Right about here, I think," Lex murmured, sliding an arm around Clark's neck and pulling him into a kiss. "And getting rid of the shirt." 

After licking Lex's mouth, Clark pulled back again and stripped out of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor behind him and smiling when he felt Lex's eyes on him. 

Copying Clark, Lex shed his own shirt and then raised an eyebrow challengingly. It had been a long time since they'd been so hungry for each other that they'd fucked on a staircase, and he felt his cock jump at the thought. He tried to share the image with Clark as was sometimes possible through their bond. 

The picture leaped across Clark's vision, and he groaned, his cock hardening fully in his pants. "God, yes," he rasped, grabbing at Lex's belt, wanting him naked. 

Lex picked that up as well, and a moment later his clothes puddled on the floor and he stepped toward Clark, nude aside from the leather band wound around his right wrist, the watch from his mother on the other, and the leather collar lying on his collarbone. "Then do it," he challenged. 

Clark swallowed hard, seeing as well as feeling Lex's hunger goading his own need. The rest of his clothes were gone in less than a second, and he was backing Lex through the house to the staircase, hands exploring the pale skin while his mouth devoured Lex's. 

Lex stumbled slightly when his heels hit the bottom stair, then he let himself fall backward, drawing Clark with him and trusting the other man to keep from getting hurt as he landed. "Right here, right now," he rasped, biting at Clark's chin. 

"Fuck," Clark breathed, catching Lex before he hit the stairs and hooking his arms under the other man's thighs, raising and spreading them so he could lick at the tight entrance to his body, wanting Lex loose and begging. 

Lex's fists clenched in Clark's hair as he gasped and arched up to meet him, indifferent to the hard edges of the stairs digging into his back. "God yes," he panted, "so good." 

Clark growled in response, working his tongue into Lex's ass, circling the small hole and pressing in again and again, his nostrils full of the dark, musky scent of lust and his cock aching. 

Tiny sounds of lust and need escaped Lex, gradually growing louder as Clark wound him ever tighter. He yanked on the hair he held, to no effect, and then he started begging. 

Grinning, Clark raised his head and licked his lips. "God, I could eat you alive," he muttered before spitting in his hand and slicking up his erection. "But right now I just want to be in you." They were feeding on each other, lust spiraling higher and higher as the emotion bounced back and forth between them, and he knew this was going to be short and hard, but that was fine with him. Kissing Lex again, Clark drove inward, shouting as he was incased in the tight heat that was perfection. 

Lex was beyond words, only able to whine his approval of what Clark was doing and cling to him. He thrust upward, driving Clark deeper. "Yes, harder, oh fucking god," he panted, "more!" 

Getting a hand between them to stroke Lex's cock, Clark did just as he was begged to, thrusting hard and fast, feeling the moment that Lex was about to lose it and slamming inward as he felt Lex come, his own orgasm boiling out at the same instant. 

Lex yowled as he came and collapsed into a boneless heap on the stairs with Clark on top of him. He decided he'd be quite happy never to move again. "Not quite the typical date, but it works for us," he chuckled breathlessly. 

"Mmm, true, besides, what about us is typical?" Clark asked, getting his knees and elbows under himself enough that he wasn't crushing Lex. 

"Good point. And get back here," Lex grumbled. "I'm not that fragile, and I happen to like feeling you on top of me." 

"I know that," Clark chuckled, lowering himself the scant half inch he'd moved. "I just didn't want to snap your spine." 

"My spine is just fine, thank you. I'll let you know when that changes." Lex knew it would start to hurt eventually, but for the moment, he was perfectly content. 

Clark nodded, nuzzling his face against Lex's throat and grinning against the sweaty skin. "I know, you're not one to hide how you feel about something--at least not around me." 

"Which is why when I think the tread marks are about to become permanent, I'll have you carry me upstairs," Lex said cheerfully, rubbing Clark's back. 

"Yes, oh lord and master," Clark chuckled, arching his back into Lex's touch. 

"Why is it I can train you but not Sheri?" Lex asked, smiling wryly. 

"Because she's smarter than me?" 

"I'd have said more stubborn. You're definitely more soft-hearted. Which is probably the answer right there." Lex shifted and frowned slightly. "It's just about time to move this to bed." 

Clark pushed up to his knees and offered Lex a hand up, keeping his fingers twined with the other man's once they were both standing. "Dinner in bed and then round two?" he asked, grinning. 

"My god, we're getting old, Clark! We've been home almost a full half-hour and we're only on the first round. The shame of it!" 

"Hrmmm, maybe I should trade you in on a newer model before the wedding," Clark mused, laughing and ducking as Lex swung half-heartedly at him. "Or buy you Viagra as a shower gift." 

"Maybe I should trade you in on someone with manners," Lex retorted. "Martha would be ashamed of you." 

"Not even married and the romance is gone already!" 

"You have the nerve to say that after your oh-so-romantic proposal?" Lex's eyebrows rose as he fought to stifle laughter. 

Clark pouted. "I thought it was pretty damn romantic." 

"Romantic is flowers, bended knee, face to face," Lex snorted, pretending that he hadn't already admitted to Clark that he'd thought it was romantic, "not an announcement in the mail. You're lucky I love you enough to overlook a few foibles." 

"Be right back." In a flash, Clark was gone, returning to the room a moment later dressed and holding a bouquet of tulips. He dropped to one knee in front of Lex and caught his hand, looking up at him seriously. "Lex Luthor, will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?" 

Lex stared, slowly starting to smile. He would have to remember to ask Clark later if he'd raided some poor elderly schoolteacher's garden or if there was a baffled florist somewhere. "I would be delighted to marry you, Clark Kent," he replied instantly, fingers tightening around Clark's. He drew the other man to his feet, slid his arms around Clark's waist, and kissed him. 

Clark drew back and grinned, then theatrically mopped his brow. "Phew! You had me scared there for a minute." 

"Idiot." Lex shook his head. "I have to marry you. You need a keeper!" 

"You mean aside from Sheri, Gohan, Chloe, Dave, Mom, Dad, and Lois?" 

Lex's initial smile turned to a snarl at the mention of Clark's writing partner. "Well, perhaps I am unnecessary at that." 

Clark rolled his eyes. "As unnecessary as breathing and you know it." 

"That's better." Then Lex thought about that and chuckled. "Then again, we haven't found any evidence that you actually do need to breathe, come to think of it." 

"Well, let's just say I do, okay?" Clark asked. 

"It sounds better that way," Lex agreed with a grin. "Now, since I just accepted your proposal, I think we need to celebrate. Maybe starting with a shower, since I'm sticky from that little ride on the stairs." He shook his head. Only they would manage a proposal in that state. 

Clark grinned. "Is there a point since I was hoping that we were going to get sticky again in a while? I mean, this is supposed to be our 'date', isn't it?" 

"Showers can be fun too, you know." Lex scratched his belly, nose wrinkling as come flaked off. "You don't want to get all wet and slick together?" 

"Wah wah wah," Clark laughed, nudging Lex toward the master bath. "Go get the water going, and I'll put the flowers in a vase for you." 

Lex didn't bother commenting, instead heading for the shower before Clark could change his mind. "Don't forget to trim the stems," he called over his shoulder, smirking. "Those flowers are very special to me, and I want them to last." 

"Yes, Martha Stewart," Clark answered, heading back downstairs to find a vase, put water in it and trim the flowers as Lex requested. Once that was done, he set the display on the dining room table and headed back upstairs, stripping down and climbing into the shower with Lex. "They're safe--well, unless one of the dogs eat them." 

"They prefer expensive Italian loafers to common flowers," Lex snorted, pulling Clark's head down to kiss him. "And I prefer you." 

"Good thing, or who knows who you might be marrying." 

"Well, Bruce and I did have a thing in school..." 

Clark arched an eyebrow in an expression that was very Lex-like. "And when do you plan on telling Dick this?" 

"I'll leave a note with my will," Lex chuckled. He reached for the soap and lathered his hands, then began washing Clark's chest. 

"Smart man," Clark laughed, his eyes falling half closed with pleasure as Lex bathed him. "I really don't want to deprive the world of another superhero because he tried to kill my lover." 

"Aww, you'd save me before a superhero? You're my hero." Lex pressed a kiss to Clark's throat. "I'll even let you have your wicked way with me." 

Clark snickered and cupped Lex's ass with his hands. "Thought I just did that." 

"And I thought maybe you might like to do it again." Lex let Clark draw him closer, and his own soapy hands slid down over Clark's buttocks. 

"Gee, you mean you don't want to have yours with me?" Clark's pout looked decidedly false. "Or maybe we'll save that for the honeymoon." 

Lex's eyebrows shot up. "I don't think I care to wait quite that long. And frankly, I don't care who has whom, just so long as we end up in a ragged pile on the bed, unable to move." 

"Works by me." Clark pulled them together and nibbled Lex's jaw. "Shall we get started on that now?" 

* * *

"You finally did it, Kent," Dave laughed, slinging an arm around Clark's shoulders and giving him a hug. "Joined the ranks of the old married people." 

"Watch it, Dave," Clark laughed. "If Chloe hears that, you won't be getting any for a month!" 

"I do not consider myself old," Lex added, glaring over Bruce's shoulder. "I think I need to talk to Chloe about working on your manners." 

"Like Chloe needs any more reasons to kick Dave's ass," Clark snickered, watching the visibly pregnant blonde talking to his parents. 

"But she enjoys it so much that I feel it's my duty as a friend to give her the opportunity." 

Dave visibly paled. "Clark, go dance with your husband." 

"I don't know, he seems pretty wrapped up with Bruce..." 

"It would be rude for me to just abandon Bruce," Lex agreed with a toothy smile. 

"So I guess I can't steal Bruce for a dance just yet?" Dick asked with a faint chuckle as he joined them. 

"Well, you could always dance with me if Lex won't," Clark shrugged. 

"Your groom ignoring you already, Kansas?" Lois asked, joining the group as she didn't want to miss out on what was being said between Luthor and Wayne. "Watch it or I might have to dance with you, especially since Superman didn't show up." She sighed at the last and sipped her wine. 

Lex gritted his teeth, and everyone except Lois watched him warily. 

"You really should dance," Dave urged, pushing Clark toward Lex. "Everyone's waiting to take pictures of the groom and groom." 

"And that way I can have Bruce back. You've been monopolizing him, Lex. You have your own man, leave mine alone." Dick grinned at everyone before grabbing Bruce's arm and dragging him toward the dance floor. 

"Man," he hissed once out of earshot, "if Lex doesn't kill her, it's going to be a miracle." 

"Not here he won't," Bruce answered, turning a calculating look back on the dark-haired reporter. "I can't vouch for what might happen to her after though." 

Clark settled Lex in his arms and turned him away from Lois, moving to the slow song until he felt Lex begin to relax against him. "No shooting the guests, remember?" he murmured, brushing a kiss against the other man's temple. 

"Couldn't we call it a wedding present?" Lex groused even as he relaxed and let his head fall to Clark's shoulder. "I won't even get blood on anyone else." 

"And what would you do if I said yes?" Clark asked, rubbing a hand over the small of Lex's back as they moved together. He was vaguely aware of people taking pictures and of his parents beaming at them from the side of the dance floor. 

"Wait till the dance was over and then go find a gun!" Lex grinned up at him, for once not minding that his picture was being taken. 

"Can't go on our honeymoon if you're in jail," Clark reminded him, leaning in to kiss his nose. 

"Oh, can't miss another week of you naked," Lex retorted, pulling him back for a proper kiss. 

"At least some of the time," Clark answered. "And besides, if you killed Lois, I'd have double the work." 

"Then we need to hire a yenta for her," Lex grumbled. "She's way too grabby when it comes to the blue boy scout. The woman needs a real relationship of her own." 

"Hrmmm... Bruce and Dick are taken, so're Dave and Rob... She'd eat Jimmy alive... How about Joel?" 

"I happen to like my assistant, Clark! He's the best one I've had, so I'd rather not have him eaten alive, if it's all the same to you." 

Clark rolled his eyes. "Well, then who do you suggest?" 

Lex smiled wickedly. "What about Wally West?" 

In answer to that, Clark dipped Lex and kissed him to the applause of the onlookers. 

When Clark finally let him straighten up, Lex licked his lips and asked breathlessly, "Is it time for the honeymoon?" 

"No, it's time for you to dance with me." This was announced by Gillian as she smirked at the couple. 

"Gill, it's taken me years to get you here, and now all you want to do is kill me," Lex groaned, stepping back from Clark to hug her. 

"Blue balls never killed a man yet," she laughed, returning the hug. 

Clark's smile was only slightly strained as he greeted Lex's friend. "It's good to see you again, Gillian." 

"And you. It's good to see someone making this one take care of himself." Gillian smiled at Clark as well. "He's lucky to have you, Clark." 

"Hey, some people consider me something of a catch," Lex grumbled. 

"Did I ever say I didn't?" Clark smiled. "Tell you what, you to have that dance and catch up, I'm going to grab Mom for one before Dad gets her out here." 

"Okay, but then we get out of here too. It's unnatural for the wedding couple to stay late." Lex kissed Clark again before offering a hand to Gillian. "May I have this dance?" 

Laughing, Gillian took it and moved into Lex's arms. "I promise to return him safely." 

"You'd better," Clark muttered to himself as he watched them move off before going to find his mother. 

"Stop glaring, dear," Martha said gently when he reached her. "People will notice if Lex's friend bursts into flames." 

Clark sighed. "I'm not any better than Lex is about Lois, I know," he said, shrugging slightly. "I won't singe her though, I promise." 

"That would be best. Lex is fond of her, and she does seem a very pleasant young woman. I enjoyed chatting with her... and her fiance sounds delightful." 

"I'd think he was delightful if he was... fiance?" 

"Yes, Clark, Gillian's engaged to a man in England who she clearly adores. So you can stop glaring at the poor woman." 

"Lex glares at Lois," he pointed out in what he thought was a logical fashion, "and she isn't even interested in me." 

"Clark, the way she pants after Superman makes me want to slap her." 

Clark sighed. "That's him, not me." 

Martha eyed him. "If you're not careful, you're going to become schizophrenic." 

"It's called compartmentalizing my life, Mom," he smiled. "Now can I get a dance with the prettiest woman here?" 

"Flatterer," Martha laughed, moving into his arms with her blue eyes sparkling merrily. "Careful, Jonathan and Lex get jealous if I spend too much time with another man." 

"Mo-om," he laughed, dipping her and grinning when his father mock-glared at them. "Isn't it every mother's dream to dance with her son at his wedding?" 

"Actually, it's every mother's dream to play with grandchildren, but I don't think either you or Lex is going to turn up pregnant any time soon." Martha chuckled, perfectly content with Clark's childless state when he was happy. 

Clark shuddered at the idea. "Well, you may not get any that way, but who knows, maybe we'll adopt, or we can use a surrogate. You could bake the kids cookies, and Dad can show them how to run the tractor." 

"I don't think you should tell Lex that plan yet... or Sheri," Martha laughed. 

"If either of them found out, this would be the shortest marriage in history." 

"Found out what?" Lex asked suspiciously, appearing beside them, Gillian in his arms. 

Clark's eyes widened as he glanced down at his mother for help. 

"That Clark ate the potato salad I brought you," Martha said smoothly. 

Lex's eyes widened. "This could be a wake." 

"Gee, from newly married to a widower in three hours. How long will you mourn?" Clark asked. 

"You or the potato salad?" 

Gillian appeared to be having hysterics on Lex's shoulder. 

Clark sighed. "Fine, you can have my pie." 

"Pies, dear," Martha corrected him. 

"I don't want pie. I want potato salad." Lex actually pouted. 

"Now there's a surprise," Jonathan commented, having noticed they had all stopped dancing and come over to see what they were discussing. 

"You didn't really let him get it all, did you, Martha?" Lex pleaded. 

"No, dear, there's plenty for you." 

"Fine, I see where I rank," Clark sighed, stepping back as his father stepped in to dance with his mother. "At least Gohan and Sheri still love me." 

"You know I still love you too," Lex chuckled. 

"And I think that's my cue to disappear," Gillian said with a smile. "Ring me when you get back from your honeymoon, luv." She kissed Lex's cheek, smiled at Clark, and vanished into the crowd. 

Clark stuck his hands in the pockets of his tux trousers and tilted his head to the side, studying Lex. "So am I forgiven?" 

"I don't know," Lex said slowly. "Maybe you ought to kiss me to make sure?" 

Clark gave a slow grin and caught Lex's face in his hands, brushing his lips over the other man's mouth before kissing him deeply and thoroughly. 

Lex melted against him, responding to the kiss eagerly. When they finally parted, he grinned briefly at the applause around them. "Do you think it's time for the wedding couple to make their departure?" 

"Well, we've danced, eaten, cut the cake, and kissed enough to make everyone happy, I think that about fulfills our requirement." Clark paused and smirked. "Unless you're wearing a garter and want me to toss it to the crowd?" 

"Very funny. You can check when we get to our room... or even in the limo on the way to the plane," Lex retorted. "I don't think I can wait for the flight to be over to get to the wedding night." He started moving toward the exit. 

"Me either but Lex? Don't we need to at least wave good night to everyone?" 

* * *

"I told you the trip to the airport was too short for even us to do it!" Clark laughed as they scrambled up the metal steps to the private jet, both looking and feeling very frustrated. 

"I plan to share your seat taking off," Lex growled. Then he swallowed hard as he imagined what it would feel like to be impaled on Clark as the plane took off, pressing him down hard. 

"Sharing my lap too, I hope," Clark muttered, dropping into the captain's chair and pulling Lex on top of him, able to ignore the steward because all he could think of was Lex. 

"Sharing your skin if I could," Lex rasped, rocking against the erection beneath him. He fumbled at the fastening of his pants, needing to get them out of the way so he could get Clark where he wanted him. 

"God, yes," Clark whispered, pushing Lex to his feet for long enough to help with his pants, vaguely aware of the steward closing the door between the room and the front of the plane. He reached for his own zipper, freeing his cock and slathering it with the lube he'd carried in his jacket pocket. 

Lex fought not to whimper as he felt the cool air on his bare ass and Clark's cock against his cheeks. "Yeah," he panted, leaning forward and raising himself slightly to make it easier for Clark to position himself. 

Clark settled his cock at the entrance to Lex's body and pressed inside, groaning as the tight grip surrounded him. He gripped Lex's hips and thrust upward, sliding fully within the other man's body as he bit at Lex's neck. 

"Clark!" Lex let himself fall back onto Clark, groaning at the deep thrust. "Oh god, yeah, like that," he panted, riding Clark. 

The jet rumbled as the pilot started the engines, and Clark felt the vibrations shiver through him. "Love you," he whispered, running his hands up under Lex's shirt and jacket and arching his hips, staring up into Lex's blue eyes. 

"Love you too, Mr. Luthor-Kent." Lex kissed him, fingers clenching on Clark's shoulders as his body tightened around Clark's erection. 

"Ten years together and I finally get to make an honest man of you," Clark murmured, feeling their bond flare to life, allowing him to experience the sensation of being filled as well as filling Lex. 

"Ten years together and I don't have to worry about you being a kid anymore," Lex replied, gasping as he felt everything Clark was feeling. 

The plane taxied down the runway, pressing Lex onto him as it picked up speed. "Just gotta worry about keeping each other happy forever." 

"Not a problem," Lex managed to say. "My favorite thing." 

"Good--oh, fuck--good answer." A small bump jolted them as the plane took off, and Clark moaned as he felt Lex convulse around him, the motion sending them both over the edge. 

Lex slumped in Clark's embrace, shoulders shaking as he laughed. "I'm going to come every time I fly anywhere now," he finally managed to gasp out. 

Clark's eyebrows rose. "Then I'd better not let you take any trips alone!" 

"You think I'm going to argue with that?" Lex's eyebrows shot up. 

"Might make those business deals you do in the air a problem." Clark leaned back in the seat and sighed, still stroking his hands over Lex's back as they both calmed. 

"I'd rather do you in the air," Lex chuckled. 

Clark laughed quietly before drawing a hand out from under Lex's shirt to catch his hand. He raised Lex's palm to eye level and looked at the titanium band circling the other man's finger. "In the air, on the water, or on the ground," he promised. 

"So long as we both shall live," Lex replied, eyes on the ring he wore. "And beyond." 

"And if anyone can manage that, it will be us." 


End file.
